


When Tears Fall

by elapidae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I swear ill write more chapter i just odnt know how tf this shit works, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Verbal Abuse, cmon man, just let him be happy, ok i need to just hurry up and post this no more tags, probably gonna make souda and ibuki besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapidae/pseuds/elapidae
Summary: Kazuichi wished he could live a normal life.But at this point what could he consider normal?Maybe a pretty princess would come and sweep him off his feet,Taking him to a castle where evil couldn't touch him.He wished that would happen.He wished for a lot of things.But what if instead of a pretty princess,It was a dark prince in shining armor?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	When Tears Fall

“The hell is all this?”

The man startled Kazuichi, who was picking up the pens and small items scattered across the tile floor of his bathroom. The sound of his father slamming his fist against the doorframe caused the pinked haired individual to jump, almost dropping what was in his hands.

“Pick all of this garbage up!” His voice was louder and more threatening as he stormed into Kazuichi’s bedroom, which was connected to his bathroom, “You aren’t seeing this hunk of junk till’ you’ve done what’s told.” It was obvious to know what he was referring to; Kazuichi’s phone. His only escape from the hell he resided in. The place where he could pretend that he was a different person. Where he had friends who cared about him and would check in on him; the life he wished he had.

But it wasn’t that simple; he could not run away. Could not stand up to him. Him. Him. The man he does not even want to call his “father”. The man who tormented him and his mother; well, only him now. He wished he could just be with his mom up in the clouds, Happy.

He’s absolutely tried. He had tried to escape to the realm his mother resides in once, though.

But how would that affect people? His classmates only used him for shits and giggles. His father would continue without batting an eye. Maybe the anonymous friends online would care? Even then, people go offline all the time.  
Should he reconsider continuing this life once more?

He felt tears welling in his eyes, his chest tightening, and strong, overwhelming sobs escaping him. Kazuichi stumbled and landed against the wall with a thud, slowly sliding down onto the floor, curling his knees to his chest.

  
Why was he like this? Why couldn’t he just go on with his life like a normal person? Why did he have to get so emotional when little situations occurred? Why can’t he be normal?

  
A few noises were heard as he picked himself off the ground and looked at the wide bathroom mirror. “Pathetic”. His face was flushed, and his eyes were swollen from how much he had cried without realizing it. “Disgusting”. He wiped away his tears and avoided looking at himself again as he finished cleaning. “Worthless”.

  
Once finished, Kazuichi didn’t even bother asking for his phone back, choosing to lay down and attempt to fall asleep.


End file.
